Propuesta de matrimonio
by Stefany BM
Summary: AU. La decisión de estar unido a la persona que amas, por siempre y para siempre. Las dudas empiezan con una propuesta y terminan con una corta respuesta. Capitulo 2. Ansiedad.
1. Incertidumbre

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO.**

**INCERTIDUMBRE.**

* * *

_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

Aún el eco de sus palabras resuena en mi mente, estoy paralizada, no se que responder.

Él pregunta que si quiero casarme, en mi mente ya he respondido que sí, pero la indecisión evita que mis pensamientos se materialicen en palabras.

"¿Es esto en verdad lo que quieres? ¿Crees ser feliz a mi lado?", desearía poder preguntarle aquello, pero no puedo.

Todos nos observan con impaciencia, mis amigas contienen la respiración, sus amigos se miran entre sí; todos esperan una respuesta, yo no puedo darla.

Observo al hombre frente a mi, arrodillado, extendiéndome una rosa y un anillo; y noto algo que los demás no: él esta temblando, tan nervioso como yo por esta decisión.

Sería cruel de mi parte decirle que no, responder a su pregunta con un "no quiero casarme", aún más teniendo en cuenta que esos no son mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Él me mira, y a pesar de sus nervios, sus ojos brillan, se iluminan al verme a mí, solo a mí. Y yo... yo lo único que siento en estos momentos es ganas de llorar, mis ojos se humedecen, mis fuerzas están a punto de flaquear.

—Sí. Sí quiero.

Él sonríe y se levanta. Su sonrisa es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida. Se acerca con lentitud a mi rostro, limpia mis lagrimas con un pañuelo. ¿Cuándo empecé a llorar? No tengo idea. Sin embargo, él no piensa en el motivo de mis lagrimas, supone que son de felicidad, igual que los demás.

Toma mi mano con delicadeza y pone el anillo en mi dedo anular, a partir de ahora estoy comprometida con él, y no puedo estar más feliz y más triste por ello.

Me mira a los ojos, sonríe de nuevo, y frente a la atenta mirada de nuestros amigos y conocidos me besa.

¿Es esta la decisión correcta? Sé que esto es lo que deseo, ¿pero es lo que él en verdad quiere?

No puedo evitar sobreponer sus sentimientos a los míos, y empiezo a dudar sobre todo lo que hago. Desearía que todo fuera un sueño pues mi corazón esta palpitando más rapido de lo que debería.

Desearía cualquier cosa, menos estar así.

* * *

**Sin comentarios. Ya olvide porque fue que se me ocurrio esto, pero el punto es que lo escribi, así que creo que lo continuare algún día cercano, cuando no tenga muchos deberes escolares. Ya tengo la idea por lo que mejor la termino antes de olvidarla.**

**Si alguna persona llega a leer esto, sepa que los comentarios son bien recibidos, felicitaciones, criticas constructivas, en fin, lo que sea menos amenazas. La conclusión es que un review no hace daño :)**

**Good bye.**


	2. Ansiedad

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO.**

**ANSIEDAD.**

* * *

Decir que me encuentro nervioso es poco, pensar que me encuentro angustiado, exagerado; sin embargo, no estoy muy lejos de llegar a ese punto.

Pasan los segundos y siento que poco a poco me cuesta más respirar, no puedo evitar que mi corazón se agite y empiece a latir más de lo que se considera normal.

Ella me esta mirando, en sus ojos puedo ver que se encuentra sorprendida; lo entiendo, si yo estuviera en su lugar también lo estaría.

Estoy consciente de que casi todos nuestros conocidos están aquí, pero yo en lo único que puedo concentrarme es en el rostro de la persona frente a mí. Ella me observa con la duda reflejada en su mirada, enfoca su vista en la rosa que le ofrezco, pasa de la rosa al anillo que le entrego, y finalmente dirige sus ojos hacia mí, la persona que en el día de hoy se arrodilla frente a ella, proponiéndole matrimonio.

Empiezo a temblar, sé que no han pasado ni diez segundos luego de mi cuestionamiento, pero no puedo evitar pensar que ya he sido rechazado.

Sin embargo, no puedo darme el lujo de dudar ahora. Tengo claro lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es estar con ella, la persona que más amo y con la que deseo compartir el resto de mi vida.

Porque al lado de ella es que me siento con vida.

—Sí. Sí quiero.

Por que solo ella puede hacerme feliz con pronunciar dos simples palabras: "sí quiero".

Porque solo ella logra hacerme sonreír de esta manera.

Porque este anillo es de ella, de nadie más.

Tengo la certeza de que después de hoy no existe camino de regreso, pero aún así estoy seguro de que todo va a salir bien.

Porque estoy comprometido en matrimonio con ella, la persona que más amo en este mundo.

Porque estoy comprometido con Hinata Hyuga.

* * *

**Estoy feliz de poder subir la continuación, llevaba días tratando de escribirla pero siempre pasaba algo. Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya lo hice, así que espero les guste y si creen que lo merezco déjenme un review por favor.**

**Aún quedan algunos capítulos más, así que no me dejen abandonada :)**

**Matta-ne.**


End file.
